Austenasia
"There are currently 49 enlisted soldiers in the Austenasian Armed Forces" '- Austenasia's Microwiki page, lying.' Austenasia, officially the Empire of Austenasia, is a enclave micronation located within the borders of the United Kingdom. Austenasia is a constitutional monarchy, with the current head of state being Emperor Jonathan I. The sworn enemies of Treg d'Trug, the citizens of Austenasia go against every part of the Tregometric way of life. History If one looks on the official page of Austenasia, they'll find a very in-depth chronicle of the proud nation's history. No, seriously, read this: "By the Iron Age, what is now Wrythe and Zephyria was ruled by the Atrebates tribe until the middle of the first century, when it became part of the Roman province of Britannia. Given de facto independence at the start of the fifth century, Britannia was rapidly invaded and settled by various Germanic tribes, collectively known as the Ango-Saxons, the various kingdoms of which eventually united to form the Kingdom of England by the tenth century." This telling of Austenasia's history left many of Treg d'Trug's best scholars perplexed. This confusion stemmed from the fact that Austenasia's official history page, which begins with an account on how its lands were first settled thousands of years ago by early Anglo-Saxons, is strangely incomplete. While it is definitely comprehensive to a point, the account leaves out entire chapters about how the British Isles were first formed by being separated from mainland Europe. Not only that, but it makes no mention of the age of the dinosaurs, the beginning of life on Earth, said planet's formation, or the beginning of the universe itself. Perhaps these details will be added by Austenasian officials at a later date. Relations with Treg d'Trug Relations between Austenasia and Treg d'Trug were not always so hostile. When Treg d'Trug first stepped into the micronational area, its diplomats paid a visit the Austenasian capital city of Wyrthe, which, might we add, is literally just a shitty apartment in the London area. The diplomats came bearing gifts of vowels for the city. Shortly after their arrival, however, the Tregometric diplomats were immediately expelled by the leader of Austenasia, Emperor (and we use that term very loosely) Jonathan I, who complained that Treg d'Trug was not a "serious" micronation. Seeing as Austenasia's Imperial Palace was right down the street from a gas station, the Tregometic diplomats at first thought the comment to be a joke, but they soon found this was not the case, and that, yes, Jonathan I was indeed taking himself that seriously. Ever since, tensions between the two nations have been high. The Orange Pyramid The Orange Pyramid is a structure built in the Wyrthe Public Park, located mere feet from the Imperial Palace. Described as an "Egyptian Style Pyramid" by Austenasian officials, the 1-foot high structure was built as "a bold statement that the Empire was ready to accept the new cultural ideas that would inevitably be absorbed by Austenasia now that it had joined in personal union with the Kingdom of Wilcsland." The monument is an example of the architectural ingenuity of the Austenasian people. Built with not only red bricks, but grey bricks as well, the imposing, neo-brutalist design of the structure strikes fear into the hearts of anyone who would dare meddle with the mighty Austenasian Empire. See also * Sandus * Albedane Empire Category:Micronations